


A Confession to Make

by Babyboy_Kookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyboy_Kookie/pseuds/Babyboy_Kookie
Summary: That moment when your heart begins beating faster, when you start to feel light in your head, when you feel your blood rushing through your whole body..That moment when you feel a pair of arms wrapped around you, when you feel some puffs off breath on top of your head, when you feel warm and fuzzy all over..That moment when everything feels right and every puzzle piece falls into its place..





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to mention that I'm new to this forum and also (kind of?) new to this whole writing thing. I've written some things before but I have the habit of stopping halfway through.  
> Shoving that aside for a moment, I would like to thank those of you who have clicked on this story and are willing to read it.  
> All I can say now is: Enjoy.

Kageyama! Kageyama!”

“Ugh.. What do you want now, idiot..”

Hinata jumped up and landed right in front of Kageyama, smiling brightly as per usual.  
“Want to go out with me? To the park?"

“Why would I want to go out with you?”  
Came a simple reply from the setter who shoved his hands in his pockets, clearly uninterested.

“Eh?”  
Hinata looked down at his feet, sighing.  
"You’ve promised me that you would go out with me today after practice. Remember?”  
He tilted his head to the side as he looked back up at Kageyama.  
“A promise is a promise."

“Did I promise you something yesterday?” Kageyama knew by that point what Hinata had been talking about and what he had been wanting. He had been asked out, well had been asked if he wanted to go to the park with him after school, the day before.  
“I can’t even seem to be able to recall a conversation with you from yesterday.”

“…You’re so mean."  
Hinata turned around to walk away and make his way to the exit of the gymnasium. He knew that Kageyama knew about their ‘date’. Then why did he keep denying it? He had been looking forward to it after all. He wanted to figure out something when he was alone with the raven at the park.. But it didn't seem like he would figure that one thing out soon.

‘Maybe he doesn’t want to go out with me anymore. Maybe he got tired of me after all this time. Gosh it’s only our first year though..’  
He kept thinking about those things and didn’t even notice that Kageyama had trailed after him.

“You’re such a pain in the ass, Hinata.”

Hinata turned around to look at the other, immediately going into his ‘defence mode’ at the way he Kageyama had been talking to him.

“I’m not an idiot! You’re one! How could you even forgot about your promise? We’ve talked about it just yesterday and you know how excited I was fo-”

“Oi, stop with all that yelling.”

Kageyama flicked him on his forehead, making the other stop with talking and made him rub that spot on his forehead.

“Eh.. But..”

To say the least, Hinata has been looking forward to spending the rest of the day with Kageyama and having heard that that wouldn't happen had made him a bit upset.

“No buts, dumbass.”  
Kageyama sighed softly, looking off to the side.  
“I know what you mean.. I’ve forgotten about it for a moment.. Let’s just go to the park then.”

"For real?"

"For real.. Don't act so stupid all of a sudden and just come along."

The next thing that happened was Hinata suddenly being dragged along and out of the gymnasium. Struggling didn't even work to get free at that point.

"I can walk for myself, Kageyama..."

Hinata looked up at Kageyama and then down, only then noticing that his hand was being held by the other. How come he hadn't noticed that? He sure would have noticed that bu-

"Do you dislike me holding your hand?"  
Kageyama had seen how Hinata had looked down at his hand. He had seen the light frown appear on his features.

"What…?"  
That question came a bit out of the blue, so it made Hinata a bit unsure of how he would reply.

"Do you dislike me holding your hand?"  
Kageyama wanted to know the answer to his question so he repeated himself once again.  
He had to know if Hinata felt uneasy about everything or not. 

"A-Ah…"  
Hinata had to think about everything for a moment, processing what was happening.  
"It's not.. like I hate it…" 

Kageyama hadn't honestly expected that he would get that answer from the other.  
He didn't really reply to what he had said and just held on a bit tighter onto his hand, walking like that in silence to the park.

"You know, Kageyama…"

Kageyama looked down and saw that Hinata was staring up at him, a light blush visible on his cheeks. Did he do that?

"I'm.. I'm enjoying this.. Just holding your hand.. makes my heart go all <>. Do you know what I mean?"

"For some reason I actually do get what you mean.."

"Heh…"  
Hinata smiled, looking back down at the ground.

"And.. My heart and head are going crazy at this point too.."  
Kageyama confessed what he was feeling, making both of them stop in their tracks.

"You.. What?"  
Hinata looked up in surprise when he heard that Kageyama was feeling strange as well. He had thought that something was wrong with him, but since Kageyama was feeling strange just like him.. He thought it was normal.

"I said that I'm actually feeling the same way as you are, dumbass.."

"R-Really…"  
Hinata smiled at Kageyama, throwing his arms around him after having weighted down his options. He would either be pushed away or be accepted..

"Don't make me repeat myself..."  
Kageyama sighed and wrapped his arms around Hinata in return, gently pulling him closer.

"I just wanted to make sure that my head didn't make up what I just heard…"  
Hinata smiled faintly, resting his head against Kageyama's chest as he relaxed into the embrace.

"Your head didn't make things up.. Not this time."  
Kageyama looked down at the smaller male in his arms, hesitantly going to rest his head on top of his. For him, that hug felt just perfect. He hadn't really hugged before and he didn’t really know if he was doing it alright. But judging by how Hinata was practically melting in his arms, he thought he was doing a fine job. 

Hinata on the other hand wasn't questioning if be was doing it alright or not. No. He was confirming some things where he had asked Kageyama out for in the first place.  
You see, he had wanted to spend some time with him to see how he would feel during that time alone with him. He had been feeling strange lately every time Kageyama was around.  
At first he thought it was nothing and that he was perhaps catching a cold because of how his body felt warmer.  
Then he just shrugged it off as feeling itchy just for playing volleyball and receiving some tosses from the setter.  
But as months passed, and those feelings hadn't gone away, he had thought that really.. really he had just fallen for him. 

"Tobio…"  
Hinata looked up at Kageyama, blushing a bit more than before. He had just realised that from the start, he had been in love with him. And everything was only confirmed at that very moment. That feeling that he got when he was that close to him, that feeling of being embraced by him, … Everything just felt right.

"Sh.. Shouyou…"  
Kageyama brought one of his hands down to gently cup Hinata’s right cheek, caressing it lightly with his thumb.

Hinata couldn't really react to the touch in another way than to simply lean into it and than to sigh softly.

At that moment, Kageyama had figured something out as well. He wasn't really good with his feelings and it would take him a long time to really get everything sorted out.. But he knew one thing for sure. The male he was holding in his arms right then, one of his arm being wrapped securely around him while his other was up to caress his cheek with his hand, was his or would surely be his. After all, they were a team.

Hinata didn't waste any time more, standing on his tiptoes so that he was at a more reasonable height, and lightly pressed his lips against Kageyama's.

Neither of them had really expected that kiss to take place. Even if Hinata was the one who had initiated it by making the first move, he was surprised by his own actions.  
Kageyama was surprised as well. He hadn't made the first move. He had been the one who had suddenly felt a pair of lips against his when he had been about to say something to Hinata. But he wasn't even mad. He was feeling.. how did he have to put it. His heart was going like: <>. Yes, that was exactly how he was feeling. His heart was beating faster. And… Everything just felt alright.

Kageyama lightly pressed his lips back against Hinata’s, bringing him a bit closer by his waist.

They both stood there, holding each other close, tasting and feeling each other's lips..

Sometimes everything really falls into place.

And for Kageyama and Hinata, for the both of them, that was exactly what was going on.  
They both even found something that they loved more than volleyball.. Each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. If you're reading this you either really read the whole thing, what I would appreciate, or just scrolled down to read the the notes.  
> Either way I would like to thank your for reading and if you enjoyed the story, a kudo will always be appreciated.  
> Advice or just some comments are always welcome! Those will help me decide on whether I should continue writing or not :)


End file.
